fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Unites.
Team Unites is the second episode of Power Rangers: Mythic Force. This episode is the first episode to feature the Rangers morphed as well as the Rangers power weapons. Synopsis. Five teenagers are choosen to become the new team of Power Rangers. Meanwhile the Warstar initates its second wave of its invasion on Earth. Plot. Teens run frantically throughout the school hallway as there teachers directs them towards the major exits. In the city mayhem runs rampant as people run frantically away from the Loogies who are destroying everything in sight. As Loogies run amuck in the street, General Varasp and Bouldor teleports into the city as they walk in slow motion laughing at the sight of the terrified humans. Back at Angelgrove High, Loogies begin to enter the compound. Luke and Emily run pass them and the two head towards Luke's car but are surrounded by Loogies before they could get to it. The only way to get to the car is to combat the Loogies which the two siblings begin to do. Inside the school Loogies begin to destroy lockers. Troy, Gia, Noah, there teacher and few other students are still trapped inside their classroom. The teacher tells everyone to stay calm as she moves towards the door. Gia tells her to be careful. The teacher opens the door and peeks through the small opening and sees that the hall is clear. As she turns to tell her students to them that it's safe to go outside, the door bursts open and a group of Loogies enter into the classroom. Troy immediately goes into combat with the footsoldiers with Noah following his lead. As the boys take on the Loogies, Gia directs her classmate and her frightened teacher to safety. In the parking lot of the school, Luke and Emily finish off the Loogies they were fighting and then runs towards there car only to be teleported away. Inside the classroom, Troy and Noah also finish off the Loogies they were fighting only to be teleported away also. As the teacher and her students runs towards the exit, Gia pause in her tracks as she views the destruction the Loogies has caused. She too is teleported away. The five teenagers are teleported to a tropical beach. In the Command Cave, Master Tensou alerts Datax that the five youngsters have arrived and that he should direct them to the cave. Back at the beach, Emily complains that sand has gotten in her hair as the others push themselves up from off the sandy ground. The teens looks around in amuzement as Luke questions how they got to the beach. Gia answers him by saying that they must of been teleported to the location too which Emily asks who could have done that and where the teens were teleported too. Suddenly the bushes nearby begin to rumble. The teens become slient as Troy moves towards the rumbling bushes only for Datax to jump out surprising Troy who stumbles to the ground. The teens are amazed by the robot especially Gia who seems almost captivated. Datax introduces himself and then asks the Rangers to follow him because they have been summoned. Noah is a little hesitant at first but eventually follows the robot after seeing the others doing so. After a short walk through the jungle terrain of the island they arrive at a huge cave. Upon entering the cave, the five teens are greeted by Master Tensou who introduces himself. The sight of Tensou amuzes the teens as they question why he teleported them to the island. Tensou explains that he's the guardian of the Earth who was given that post after the death of his mentor Zordon many years ago. After being asleep for almost a decade, a new dangerous threat has awaken him causing him to teleport five humans who'd be able to harness the "Mythic Force" further becoming the Power Rangers. The teens are astonished to realise that they were the choosen ones and that they were going to be the next Power Rangers to defend the Earth from the evils of the Warstar. Back in the city, Bouldor begins to demolish buildings and then using the rumble to create huge balls which he uses to capture humans. At the Command Cave the teens questions Master Tensou on why they were the choosen ones and what is the "Mythic Force". Suddenly loud alarms being to echo from the walls of the cave and Datax rushes to one of the control panel and drops a huge screen from the top right corner of the cave. On the screen shows people being trapped in huge concrete balls as others run for safety. Bouldor and Varasp are also seen laughing in amuzement of what is talking place. The sight angers Noah who begin to clutch his fists together. Master Tensou then tells the teens that it's time for them to accept the Mythic Force and use it to there potential to become the Power Rangers and stop the villains from taking over. But Troy questions Tensou by asking how would they be able to do that. Datax then turns to another control panel and summons the Mythic Morphers and there Power Transformation Cards which appears in front of the teens. The teens reach out and takes the morphers as Master Tensou explains to the five teens on how to use them. He then tells the Rangers that there courage, strenght, heart, loyality and teamwork are the only qualities that would help them win the battle and make the Mythic Force grow. Emily turns and looks at her fellow teammates and then asks Tensou why he didn't give them a choice to which he replies that this was there destiny. He then wishes the five good luck as Datax teleports them into the city. The five teens arrive in the city as people run around them to safety. From the distant General Varasp and Bouldor walks slowly towards the teenagers. Luke takes one look at the duo and exclaims how ugly they both are to which Emily and Troy laugh. The five quickly spring to their feet and tells the two monsters to stop there attack on the innocents. They laugh and tells the Rangers that five weakling humans won't be able to stop them as Bouldor sends a concrete ball hurdling towards them. The five quickly avoids it and draw there morphers. Looking at each they all agree that it's time for them to morph. They draw there Power Cards and place it into their morphers and morphs into the Power Rangers Mythic Force for the first time. Bouldor laughs as he calls them skittles. The five Rangers then summons there weapons the Dragon Blaze Sword, the Phoenix Laser, the Sabertooth Claw, the Serpent Axe and the Shark Bow Gun. They immediately charge towards the monsters as they attack them with Troy and Gia flying towards them first, then Luke and Emily sliding and the Noah finishes the attack by jumping over the two monsters while shooting them with his Power Weapon. The two monsters drop to the ground as Varasp retreats back to the Warstar Ship leaving Bouldor to defeat the Rangers by himself. Master Tensou then sends the Rangers there Headder Cards which they use to summon their individual Headders which they attach to there Mythic Blasts to deliver the final "Mythic Shoot" attack to destroy Bouldor once and for all. Master Tensou congratulates the Rangers on a job well done. The five teens, now demorphed, walks throw the city rubble as they see injured people being taken away. They each vow to do whatever it takes to keep the aliens from taking over the Earth and causing further harm on its people. Aboard the Warstar, General Varasp is taken away to the regeneration room by Lt. Sliffer as Prince Malkor looks the five teenagers in awe as he plots his next attack. Cast. Main Cast Members. *Hector David Jr as Troy Scotts *Alex Shipp as Gia Taylor *Eric Anwar as Luke Masters *Isabel Durant as Emily Masters *Peter Adrian as Noah Trang *Paul Schrier as Uncle Bulk (Credited Only) *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch (Credited Only) *Geoffrey Dolan as Master Tensou (Voice) Minor Cast Members. *Estevez Gillespie as Datax (Voice) *???? as Prince Malkor (Voice) *Campbell Cooley as General Varasp (Voice) *Mark Mitchinson as Lt. Sliffer (Voice) *Sophie Henderson as Metallice (Voice) *???? as Bouldor (Voice) Sentai Counterpart. *'Epic 1 : The Gosei Angels Decends' - Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Category:Mythic Force Episodes Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era)